And They Say
by SYuuri
Summary: Why does he have a fan club, and I don't? Tommycentric. Plz read and rev.


**And they say**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Power Rangers.**

**:: This fic is dedicated to Iwa-chan, for making Kat-chan and my sister the happiest people in the world.**

**:: I hope you like this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Why does he have a fanclub, and I don't? _

Wesley Collins, the red Time Force ranger, had successfully given him something to think about tonight. After doing months of research, Anton decided that they needed a break. Tommy could certainly use some free time, as he hadn't the chance to visit Angel Grove in what felt like forever. So finally there're he was, sitting behind his desk in his old bedroom. Seeing his parents again was great. He hadn't seen them for so long. Far too long, in fact.

Tommy fingered his notebook's mouse. He'd sent emails to Rocky and Kat, ordered the latest season of CSI through eBay and checked out Billy's official website. His genius of a friend was a famous scientist now and had released a couple of books. The latest rumor among them was that Billy had been offered a job at NASA. Tommy had to thank his PhD because now he could comprehend Billy's often complex, jargon-infested sentences much better. It's still a bit confusing but at least he knew that when Billy said 'The water must be tercolating all the way from the surface of the ice down to its base', he was talking about the global warming and not the incident in the pool when they were sixteen.

Thinking about Wes' comment… Did he really have a fanclub? Well, sure, after all the Power Rangers was famous; a world renowned superheroes. Jason had sent him some links to a bunch of Rangers dedicated sites, including a link to Wikipedia. They were pretty interesting. The sites knew about everything: their zords, the suits, the powers and even their rollcalls.

As far as he was concerned, every ranger's generation had a fanclub. Not just him.

The last mission to the moon had been exciting. He didn't realize that he had missed the adrenaline rush that ran through his body everytime he morphed. Fighting those goons with his friends made him feel younger. To think about it, he needed to tell off several red rangers for making silly remarks about him after he left. Jason had emailed every comment that had been said by the group at his expense, verbatim no less. Who would have thought that Jason had such an amazing memory. That person must have taken great delight in them gossiping about him.

Biting his lips, Tommy typed in _'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers','white ranger fanclub'_ in the search engine. Enter. He whistled upon seeing the sites directory. The numbers were pretty impressive. Tommy scrolled down, trying to decide which one he'd try to visit.

Purposely avoiding the **HOT HOT HOT, who's HOT? He's the White Ranger!**, Tommy finally settled for the site at the bottom of the page.

_The site dedicated to the Green, White and Red Ranger_, it said. Tommy leaned forward, frowning. How could they know that he was the green, white and then red ranger?

He waited as his computer loaded the site. It was in time like this that he missed the broadband internet connection in the island. And it's free of charge. What's not to like about that?

Turning around in his chair, his eyes locked to an old, green dragon. The stuffed animal was given by his friends when he finally joined the team. He forgot to pack it—what a surprise—when he left Angel Grove.

The sound of the Green ranger flute broke his reverie. Tommy stared at his computer screen with pure shock written all over his face. _Where the hell did they get that?_ But, wait. On second thought, he could vaguely recall Zack saying something about downloading some songs… Things got even weirder.

The site was split into different sections and he anxiously clicked at the first link that said 'The Man'. Its layout was okay; black with a few touches of his three colors. The green ranger song kept playing and somehow it gave Tommy a melancholy feeling. Closing his eyes, he recalled his early battles when Rita first 'kidnapped' him until the moment Jason broke the spell. For some reasons, he felt like he had to thank the evil Empress for putting the spell on him. It gave him so many things that he doubted he'd get if he wasn't turned evil.

Shaking the thoughts away, Tommy's eyes turned back to his laptop monitor. There's a montage of the green, white and red ranger on the right side of the screen. His hand reached out for his coffee as his eyes read through the short paragraph.

_Who is he, the green, white and red ranger that has saved the world for countless times? His identity will remain unknown, as he never revealed his face or gave any indications of his trueself. But he will always be our hero. _

A small smile crept over his face. He moved to the other sections; the gallery. There were articles from the newspapers and magazines, some fan arts, and… his eyes nearly fell off their sockets when his eyes looked at the last picture. It was one of his, of course, one from his white ranger day. Billy was the one who took the picture with the camera he just invented. The white ranger, _he_, was standing in the middle of the lounge at the Command Center with Saba in his hand. He had the exact same picture somewhere in this house.

There's a leak out! His imaginative mind began to wander. Had it ever been published at some magazines? First the song, then this? No, there must be a logical explanation for all of this confusion. He inhaled a deep breath of air to calm himself.

Felling bewildered, Tommy went to the Forum section where many people had gathered to drop one, two or ten lines about hi-, the green, white and red ranger.

**WhiteRangerRocks: He's my hero. Sometimes I hoped my house was on fire and he'd come to rescue me! **

Tommy had a good laugh at that. He used to be a big fan of Superman, but at least he never wished for his house to be on fire.

**Cutegirl77: Oh, he's hot. We may not know what his face looks like, but I'm sure he's a handsome, good looking guy. Don't you agree? **

**Redspike: Agree!!! How could he not? And did you notice his ass? Oh God. He's one piece of meat! **

Tommy nearly choked on his drinks. There were actually people discussing about _his ass_. What a great achievement, he thought bitterly.

**Meg: Yes, I'm glad for that spandex. It gives us an eyeful of his tight, sexy backside.** (Tommy didn't know whether he had to be happy, that his spandex had provided a very good view of his 'backside', or freak out). **And his arms! Those strong arms. **

**UglyDUckling: I'm a guy and I've to admit that he has a cute ass. We talked about him a lot, my boyfriend and I. He couldn't stop talking about him. **

**Meg: lol. You're jealous!**

Tommy was flattered. He was sexy enough to attract all the girls _and_ guys. Rocky surely would have a great time torturing him if he had known.

**Jenny123: He's okay, but I think the red ranger is cuter. **

**Meg: What red ranger? We're talking about the WHITE ranger here. And how'd you know that he's cuter? You don't even know his face! **

**Jenny123: Like you do. **

The battle of Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott. Or Rocky DeSantos. Tommy's grin only got wider. He moved on to the next page.

**NinaW: Oh, I envy you guys! I come from Japan and I could only see him on television! **

**MissAna: Same here. I'm from Russia. **

**AngelK: HK. **

**Cutegirl77: I hope he's a blond. I have things for blonds. sighs**

**Maggie: Absolutely a blond! Now THAT would be totally sexy. Blue eyes...**

**LittleKgirl: I have a strong feeling that he's a brunet. **

In his room, Tommy had a great time reading almost ten year's worth of posts from the site. The existence of an online petition about his and Jason/Rocky's butt was plenty disturbing, but he was glad to know that he actually had 'fans' from all around the world. He was more famous than Tom Cruise or at least as famous as the movie star. Wow.

Glancing at the digital clock at his left, Tommy decided it would be wise to hit the hay now if he wanted to catch the morning run with his father. But not before he left something at this awesome site. It was almost a decade overdue, but still.

--

"_So, congrats again for the engagement," _Kim chimed in happily.

Jason grinned, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Thanks. I mean, you helped me pick the ring,"

"_Well, maybe Trini would have to help my future husband get me a nice ring," _

Jason was about to make a comment when his cellphone rang, grabbing his attention. He took the phone from the nightstand and looked down. The screen displayed Tommy's home number. _Speak of the devil._

"_There's no such thing as coincidence, Jase," _Kim went on_. "It's fate. I know you don't believe in them, but it is," _

Jason stared at the cellphone in his right hand. He had one second to make a decision. "Kim? Wait up. Someone's calling,"

"_Okay, I have to check my email anyway,"_

"Don't hang up," Jason hastened to say. "It'll only take a while,"

"_Sure," _

"Yes, bro?" The former red ranger finally answered Tommy's call, not mentioning a name. He had his hand cover the receiver so Kim wouldn't hear Tommy and his conversation. It wouldn't hurt to be extra careful.

"_How's it going? I just want to check in," _Tommy said, not sounding too convincing.

"Good. What's up? Just cut to the chase, bro. I know you want something," From his other ear, he could hear Kim singing softly while she's typing at the computer.

Tommy awkward laughter flowed across the phone. _"Cool. I stumbled over a white ranger fansite and boy, it was fun," _

"You should try reading some fanfics around the net," Jason shook his head, thinking about several stories that paired the white and red ranger together. "You'll find them amusing,"

"_Say hi to Trini. I can't believe you finally worked up the courage to ask her. Awesome, man," _

"_Jason? Who is it? I think you'd better call me later," _Kim's voice cut in.

"Kim? Wait a second," To Tommy, Jason said, "Bro, sorry but I've my friend in the other line. I'll call you tomorrow," The three way communication had started to confuse him.

"_It's okay. I just want to ask you something._ breakmeupandown hotmail. com._ Do you by chance know whose email address is this?"_ Tommy asked.

"_Oh, wow… new message verification," Kim whistled. "You do remember my old site, right, Jase?"_

Of course Jason remembered. It was a fansite for her former boyfriend she made years ago. The urge came from out of nowhere. There's this free website ad and she just graduated from college with a major in Visual Arts. She had told him it's going to be fun, practicing what she'd learnt. It was a secret that only a few people knew.

"What about it, Tommy?" Jason ignored his little sister and asked his bro. He needed to make sure that his ear wasn't mistaken.

"_That's the admin's email address. It sounds familiar but you know my memory. I wanted to send my gratitude but my internet connection went crazy," _

The next second, Kim's shriek filled his left ear._ "Jason! This sick bastard…,"_

Jason sat a bit straighter on his bed. He suddenly had a really bad feeling…"Tommy? You… You didn't post anything in the site, did you?"

"_Hey! Where'd you know?"_ Tommy said, surprised. _"Actually, I used Kim's name for the username. She dumped me in a letter, Jase. Can you imagine Trini calling you her brother?"_

Before Jason could say anything, Kimberly screamed. _"Do you want to know what this person said? He used my name! _KimberlyAnnHart!_ It's got to be Rocky!"_

"What…-,"

"_Listen,"_ Kim growled. "_**The white ranger was and will always be the man of my dreams. How many times have I dreamt about him? Too many to count. Even until now I'm swooning everytime I look at his pictures. Yes, I admit, I'm crazy. Crazy for him! I'm still sleeping with my white ranger blanket I bought years ago and I'm not embarrassed to let you all know.**__ Can you believe that?"_

"Kimberly…," Jason mumbled, too stunned to cover the receiver.

"_Did you just say Kimberly?"_ Tommy questioned.

Jason sighed, long and hard. What a mess they were in!

"_Just see… Whoever the person was, either he or she must fill in their email address,"_ Kim nearly groaned, her voice full with determination.

"Bro… About that email address," Jason chose to stand if he had to deliver the bombshell on his bestfriend. "It's Kimberly's,"

"_Kimberly?!"_

_"What'd you say?_ _Oh, Jason. toliver77! Isn't that… Tommy?!"_

Ouch.

* * *

**:: Okay, this was fun to write! Lol. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it and not find the J/K/T conversation confusing! ;) Please drop me your reviews. No flame, though. Thanks!**

**- Yuuri**


End file.
